Till the Ball Drops
by CallmeMichie
Summary: Kidnapping, fireworks, and a ball drop. Or that one New Years Eve when Leo's words regarding Karai were taken the wrong way, another one of Donnie's experiments failed, Raph almost killed everyone, Mikey was right all along, April picked the worst possible spot to watch the ball drop, and Casey was the reason why the countdown happened on time. 2k12 series; one shot


_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot idea that popped into my head and it's not supposed to be taken seriously in any shape or form. This was literally for pure humor and fluff.**_

 _ **I don't own the 2k12 series or characters.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and HAPPY NEW**_ ** _YEAR!_**

* * *

 **Eight hours till ball drops**

Mikey looked at the smirk on his older sibling face. This wasn't a good idea, and coming from the turtle that has his fair share of bad ideas, they really should've listened to him. But no, Raph insisted that setting up their own fireworks show without Donnie was a good idea. How he dragged Leo and Mikey into it was beyond anyone's understanding.

"Mikey, hand me that pack that looks something similar to a smoke bomb," Raph said over his shoulder.

Mikey looked around and grabbed the nearest pack, "Dude… I _really_ think this is a bad idea." He looked over at Leo who was trying to arrange the shells. "We should wait for Donnie."

Raph glared at his youngest brother, "Donnie's busy and we've done this before."

Mikey laughed, "Dude, that was when we had to break Master Splinter and Leo out of Foot H.Q. And _those_ were the ones you set on fire."

Leo paused and then smiled at Mikey, "This is basically the same thing but larger, right?"

Mikey rolled his eyes playfully, "Whatever you say bro, but when it explodes in your guys' faces, don't get mad when I say I told you so."

"Hey, Raph," Leo asked ignoring Mikey's comment, "Are we using plastic or metal containers to shoot the shells?"

Pausing for a moment, Raph looked over at the pile of shells they still had left. "I say metal, that way it shouldn't explode."

Mikey frowned and shook his head, "I'm going to die tonight."

* * *

 **Seven hours before the ball drops**

Leo sighed knowing he was probably going to spend tonight in separate pieces if this didn't go according to plan. But he made a bet with Raph and no way was he going to lose. Walking inside the building didn't go unnoticed, because as soon as he entered, he was greeted by a very bored Shini.

"Hello, Leonardo, care to join the party?" The witch greeted with strained politeness.

"Hey, Shini."

"Where's everyone else at?" Leo asked fearing the silence.

Shini shrugged dropping her act, "Leatherhead, Mona Lisa, Mondo Gecko, and Slash left half an hour ago to find the best rooftop that wouldn't be in sight of the cameras, Rockwell has been monitoring the media to know when and where they appeared, and I have been here since _eleven_ this _morning_."

"Karai?" Leo asked in concern as to why Shini hadn't mentioned their best friend.

Shini laughed, "Using Rockwell as a mutant shield so I couldn't drag her to watch the ball drop."

Leo chuckled at the mental image, "I'll go get her."

He walked over to where the monitors were set up and sure enough, Karai was hiding in between one of the desk and the wall.

"Hey, Rockwell how you doing?" Leo asked as he approached the telepathic monkey.

Rockwell gave a playful annoyed sighed, "I would like it alot better if a certain ninja wasn't using me as her last line of defense."

An annoyed huffed came from the kunoichi as she struggled to move from her hiding spot, "You try dealing with Shini when she wants to drag you into something."

Rockwell smiled to himself, "Shinigami is a persistent one."

Leo playfully rolled his eyes at the comment and went over to Karai to help her to her feet.

He extended a hand, "I told you, I made a habit of saving you."

Karai rolled her eyes as she took his hand and he pulled her out of her spot, "You'll only be saving me if you bust me out of here."

Rockwell smirked, "Why didn't you just leave?"

Karai snapped, "Because Shini didn't say anything about me coming until fifteen minutes ago."

Leo questioned, "So what are you going to be doing when the ball drops?"

Karai shrugged, "More than likely training. Stuff like standing in the freezing cold to watch the ball drop isn't something I want to do."

Leo smirked, "Then maybe I can change your mind."

Karai raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you me-"

Before she could finish, her vision was suddenly filled with a white cloud and converted to darkness. She heard the very muffled voice of Leo announcing in surprise, "I finally got her!"

Karai slumped forward and Leo shot his arms out to catch her. Smiling to himself her picked her up and carried her on the back of his shell with her head resting on his left shoulder.

Rockwell raised an eyebrow, "And what are you going to do with her?"

Leo sheepishly said, "Bringing her back to the lair with me, so she won't have to suffer at the hands of Shini. That, and the fact I won a bet against Raph."

Rockwell chuckled, "I hope that bet was worth it, she'll be very irritated when she wakes up."

Leo grinned, "It's payback for all the times she did that to me."

He heard Shini cackle from her spot, "You have no idea what you just started!"

Leo rolled his eyes in amusement and called out to her, "You'll be on my side, right?"

"You challenged Karai, and she won't plan on losing," He could hear the excitement in Shini's voice, "I'll be videotaping the whole thing!"

"She'll kill you," Rockwell chuckled as he joked to Leo.

Leo smiled at his unconscious best friend, "Yeah… it wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

 **Six hours before the ball drops**

Raph had been a mix of surprise, and amused when his older brother walked in with a huge grin on his face and Karai passed out on his back. And without hesitation, Raph handed a phone to Leo with a video recorded speech about how Leo was better in every single way, much the amusement of both brothers.

He was now currently sitting on the beanbag reading a comic as Leo laid Karai down on the couch when April and Casey walked in.

Casey joked when he noticed the two mutant turtles weren't concerned about their sleeping friend, "Did she pass out from exhaustion, _again_?"

Raph and Leo both looked up at their other two family members.

"Nah, I don't know what happened," Raph smirked as he turned his attention to the comic book, "Ask Fearless."

April crossed her arms with a smirk, "So what happened, Leo?"

The leader broke into a wide grin at April, "I finally got her back!"

Casey paled and April's eyes widened and Raph stiffened at those words. _No way were they dumb enough to take that the wrong way._ He slowly turned to the pair at the entrance and saw the surprised look on their faces. _Yep... they are._ _Leo seriously needed to use better wording._

"Uh dude, I don't think that way to go," Casey said still in shock.

April looked like she was ready to explode from enjoyment as she began shaking and death gripped Casey's arm. Leo of course, didn't realize that his friends had taken his words differently.

April managed to squeak out, "So how'd you do it?"

Leo gave her a confused look, "Did what?"

Casey shouted, "How did you get her back?"

Leo mouthed a quick _oh_ and then quickly explained, "Oh, so Raph and I had a bet going if I could get her back, so I went into the Mutanimals lair where Shini said Karai was hiding from her so they couldn't drag her to to watch the ball drop in Times Square. I went to where she was hiding and Karai was saying that she didn't want to watch the ball drop and I told her I could change her mind, and from there it just happened."

Casey's jaw dropped and April gasped with her voice rising in higher pitches. Raph had to hide his face in his comic book so they couldn't see how ridiculous he looked trying to hold down his laughter.

"Hey my dudes and dudette," Mikey greeted as he walked into the main living area and to April and Casey, "What's up?"

April and Casey shouted at the same time, "Leo got Karai back!"

Mikey paused and then looked at Raph who was sinking further into his chair, Leo who was grinning at his accomplishment, his older sister on the couch, and then his friends in front of him, "Are you serious?"

April nodded her head so fast her bangs were bouncing on her forehead, "Yes!"

Mikey's face lit up like Christmas and shouted as he ran over to high-five his older brother. He knew Leo had it in him to sneak a prank on someone.

"Nice going, Leo!"

Leo smiled at his younger brother as he high-five Mikey, "It was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"That's because you caught me off guard," Karai muttered half asleep as she draped an arm over her eyes to block out the light.

April grinned, "I can't believe you guys are _dating_ now!"

Karai immediately and her and Leo shouted in a mix of shock and confusion, " _WHAT_?"

That was when Raph finally lost it, he threw down his comic book and fell off the bean bag laughing so hard his midsection hurt.

Karai narrowed her eyes at April and Casey and ignored the hysterical turtle on the floor, "What do you mean we're _dating_?"

April paused, "You know when two people end u-"

Leo snapped, "April we know what dating is but-"

" _You_ said that you got _Karai back_ ," Casey said now confused.

Mikey shot looks of confusion at his older siblings, "Wait, is _that_ what you meant?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Leo shouted.

Karai snapped her attention to the leader in blue, " _What_?"

Leo held his hands up in surrender before he could face her wrath.

"To end the confusion," Donnie said coming out of the lab, "Leo got Karai back by hitting her with BLINDING POWDER. _That's what he meant._ April and Casey took it the _wrong way_." He then turned his attention to Raph who was in tears trying to regain himself, "And I'm guessing Raph already knew that."

The inventor disappeared back into lab and the group fell into an awkward silence until Karai broke it.

"So, I guess I'm spending the day here then."

Mikey broke out into a wide smile, "Sweet! Now we can all go watch the ball drop!"

Karai glared at Leo, "I'm going to kill you."

Leo grinned, "It wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

 **Five hours till the ball drops**

A sudden explosion shook the whole lair. Raph came running out of the kitchen with Mikey and Casey, Leo and Karai raced out of the dojo, and April and Donnie literally tripped out of the lab covered in some type of gold powder.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Donnie shouted. Without warning projectiles came flying out of the lab at the group.  
Mikey flew to his right and hit the ground, Casey ran towards the couches, Raph threw himself at the ground, Karai ran behind the arcade machine, and Leo ran behind another one of the support beams at the entrance.

"Donnie! What did you do?" Raph shouted.

"Some chemicals got knocked over and everything that wasn't supposed to mix together did!" Donnie shouted.

"Is it going to kill us?" Leo yelled.

"Nope!" April shouted in reply.

They were only on the ground for ten seconds as the objects stopped coming. Once they all got up, they saw the floor was mainly covered in puddles of some type of oldly colored liquid. Apprehensively the group entered the lab and the sight before them was amusing.

Karai crossed her arms with her signature smirk plastered on her face, "You guys were trying to make slime?"

April huffed, "Donnie said he knew what he was doing."

Raph smirked, "Oh yes, the gold goo that's all over the lab, which reminds me of when those mutant wasps exploded, totally confirm Donnie knew what he was doing."

Casey chuckled, "Dude, why did you use gold glitter?"

Donnie yelled, "Because my gold glue was missing!"

Mikey raised an eyebrow, "Why would you have gold glue?"

"For this reason!" The scientist exclaimed.

"So… does that mean that's there is gold slime in front of the lab?" Leo asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Donnie said shaking his head, "Those were the liquified skin cells of Super Shredder."

All eyes turned to look at him in complete horror.

Karai's eyes narrowed, "Why. Do. You. Have. _THAT_?"

Donnie shrugged, "Scientific purposes."

"Donnie, if you plan on trying to create some type of Frankenstein, I swear I'm going to run the Shellraiser into your lab," Raph shouted.

"And what were you going to do them?" Casey asked in fear.

"Nothing now, because Shredder is all over the floor," Donnie huffed.

Mikey mumbled, "Rest in pieces Shred-Head. I don't think any of us will miss you."

"You know what?" April sighed, "We have five hours till the ball drops, let's just clean up the lab and stop asking questions."

"April is right," Leo said still phased, "Let's go clean up."

Mikey whispered to April, "Keep an eye on what Donnie uses… he might try to resurrect the dead."

"That's so not happening." April shouted, "No one is allowed to bring back the dead, and I mean it!"

"Someone oughta tell Shini that," Casey laughed as April glared at him.

"Fine," April sighed, "Shini gets a pass."

"What?" Donnie shouted, "Why does Shinigami get a pass? I haven't even tried it ye-" The realization hit him, "Oh- okay, now I get it."

* * *

 **Four hours till the ball drops**

The clean up had only taken about an hour, which meant Raph was pushing to get the fireworks done. After all, him and Leo had done it and Raph was determined to show you didn't have to be a genius like Donnie to set up something as simple as fireworks. And that was how the Hamato Clan found themselves in an abandoned park in the freezing cold.

"I hope this is worth it," Karai muttered.

Raph grinned and grabbed the matches, "Trust me Princess, it will be."

"This is a bad idea, Raph." Mikey protested, "I mean you finished in an _hour_."

"What?" Casey asked as he just processed the information.

"I mean, you guys did follow the instructions _right_?" April asked crossing her arms.

Leo scoffed, "Of course we did."

"Then let's light it up!" Raph shouted.

It was at that moment when Donnie noticed the contianters.

"Wait!" Donnie screamed, "Raph don't!"

As he lit one of the fuses, Raph looked up, "What?"

"Oh man, we're doomed, dudes!" Mikey shouted. Raph ran back over to the group and they all took several steps back. They waited in pure silence as they watched the spark travel to its destination and then suddenly burn out.

"Huh." Raph huffed, "I don't think it worked. Maybe I should religh-"

"No! We do not relight fireworks that don't go off!" Donnie screamed, "It's dangerous and stupid to try so!"

Raph crossed his arms, "Fine."

A bright flash of light caused the whole group to freeze in place.

April asked eyeing the display in front of her, "What was that?"

Before anyone could answer a large cracking noise was heard and a second later a big large ball of golden light flew directly past Karai's head.

"Stop trying to kill me with fireworks!" Karai glared at Raph as she remembered an incident from a few years ago.

"That was a _spark_ , Princess." Raph snapped, "Not the same thing."

Mikey paled, "Wait, then doesn't that mean they're all going to go off?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

As if on cue the first trough container exploded, sending shards of metal and sparks flying in every direction. And like a chain reaction, the rest went off all with debris pelting the group of highly trained ninjas in pure shock.

"Run like hell!" Casey screamed as the team attempted to dodge the projectile's flying at their heads only to get hit somewhere else.

"I told you this was a horrible idea!" Mikey shouted as he ran for safety while getting hit. The group of teens followed Mikey across the street where they could witness Raph's failure blow up in front of them… literally.

"This is why we let Donnie work with explosives. And why we only use the fireworks pack we buy from corner stores, "Casey said in between heavy breaths, "I get that now."

"Hey, Raph?" Mikey asked as everything finally stopped exploding, "Should whatever is left of the trough be on fire?"

Raph let out a tired sigh and hung his head down in shame, "Sewer apples."

* * *

 **Three hours till the ball drops**

Mikey was on cloud nine. He knew it. He knew it was a bad idea, and this is what happens when Mikey's warnings were pushed off to the side. Standing outside in the freezing cold, while Raph tried to clean up the mess… that sounded better when everything was blowing up and sparks were flying everywhere. Oh, well.

"Sooo…" Mikey grinned bouncing over to Raph, "I told you so."

Raph sighed with an eye roll, "I know, Mikey. You were right."

All eyes were on Raph the second after the words left his mouth.

"Did Raph just say I was _right_?" Mikey asked still processing it.

Casey slowly nodded his head, "I think it he did."

"Oh boy, the world is going to end again, isn't it," Donnie facepalmed.

"Hey," Leo smirked, "This is so not the first time Mikey was right about something." He chuckled as the memory played in his head, "Remember the first time we faced Shredder?"

Mikey grinned, "Ohhh and remember the Squirrelanoids?" He shouted, "I was right about that too!"

April laughed, "And surprisingly good with Kraang tech." She paused as an idea formed in her head, "Com'on guys I have an idea on where we can watch the ball drop!"

April began pulling Casey and Donnie with her down the street as the rest of the clan followed closely behind.

Karai shook her head, "Why do I feel like any idea that comes out of her mouth is either plain stupid or the exact opposite?"

Mikey grinned throwing an arm around his older sister knowing what he was going to say next was not going to get him killed, "Says the person who thought going after Shredder alone, may I mention _twice_ , was a good idea."

Karai rolled her eyes, "So, I got mutated and lost my mind… and almost got killed a few times from his mutants." The kunoichi shrugged, "It's not that big of deal."

The group of teens sent glares at her.

"Uh, dudette," Mikey laughed, "You were almost killed by Shredder too! Leo had to perform CPR on you and Shini was freaking out the whole time."

Karai looked at the smiling turtle with an eyebrow raised, "What's your point?"

Mikey smiled, "You're crazier than _April_!"

Karai narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Is that a good thing?"

Mikey shrugged, "Depends, you've jumped off a roof on a motorcycle, betrayed Tiger Claw to save us after you found out your whole life was a lie, got mutated into a mutant hybrid, survived the Kraang invasion here in New York, created your own ninja clan, blew up a bucket full of hot lava with the bomb close enough to kill you, fought a zombie Shredder, scared the living daylights out of a different dimension Shredder, and somehow managed to stay alive this long." Mikey grinned, "You're like the coolest person ever, dudette!"

Karai smirked at her younger brother as she patted his head, "You're right, I am crazier than April."

"Oh no," Raph paled, "Karai just admitted Mikey-of all people- was right."

Donnie face palmed once more, "I blame you, Raph."

Raph huffed, "I blame, Leo."

"What?" Why me?" Leo asked with confusion laced in his voice.

"You met her first," April shrugged.

Mikey smiled again, "Dudes, it's like Master Splinter once said," He let go of his sister and ran over to the front of the group to imitate Splinter like he used to, "I hope you have learned, turtles, that truth is not the only thing that hurts!"

The group of teens stared blankly at him and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whoa, Mikey's on a roll," Casey gaped.

Raph huffed, "Dang it, Mikey. Stop being right all the time now."

"It's weird," Donnie shuddered.

Mikey smirked, "We're going into a new year dudes! Change is sure to come!"

Karai tilted her head back laughing as Mikey hit another home run.

"I'm scared now," Donnie spit out as Mikey joined in on Karai's laughter.

* * *

 **Two hours till the ball drops**

The Hamato Clan looked at the object in front of them in complete confusion.

Karai raised an eyebrow, "What, do you want me to ride on the top of it again, O'Neil?"

Casey looked at his best friend, "Are you serious Red? _This_?"

April nodded her head smiling, "Yeah, I talked to Bishop and he said we can use it as long as we remain in stealth mode."

Leo looked at the warship in front of them, "Uh, April not to burst your bubble, but this is used for fighting…" He smirked and sent a look to Karai, "And flying and shooting at things."

"Yeah I'm with Leo. This thing doesn't seem like a good idea," Karai said as rolled her eyes in a way that screamed family at Leo's reference.

Raph smirked, "Why not? Like Mikey said it's a new year we're going into."

"So we should do it in style!" Mikey yelled, "I call dibs on driving!"

"NO!" The whole group shouted.

"Why?" Mikey whined.

Leo began speaking in what his brother's called his _Captain Ryan_ _voice,_ "Because everytime you are behind the wheel, you always end up crashing!"

"Dude that's any one of us when we're behind the wheel!" Mikey protested as he threw his arms into the air.

Karai scoffed, "Fine, Jones drives."

"Nope!" Casey protested, "As cool as that thing is, I am not going to be responsible if anything happens to it!" He pointed to April, "I say April drives. It was her idea."

"What? Why not Leo?" April asked.

"Because Fearless is terrible at it, and I agree with Casey, you're idea, you drive," Raph smirked.

April sighed defeated, "Anyone want to drive besides Mikey?"

The rest of the group had knowing smirks on their face, even Donnie who didn't want another repeat of when they fought the Triceratons.

"Fine," April huffed making her way into the alien spaceship, "But if we crash and all die in a ball of fire, it's not my fault."

Donnie grinned, "How bad can it be?"

Within half an hour, the Hamato Clan were only a few feet away from the building where the ball dropped.

April finally relaxed as she removed her hands off the _steering wheel_ , "See… we're here."

"And we didn't explode in a ball of fire!" Mikey yelled happily.

Raph huffed, "How much longer?"

"Uhh an hour and a half," Donnie said as he looked at the clock on his T-phone.

Casey sighed, "So what now?"

"We wait." Karai said with an eye roll as she sat on the floor of the ship, "Above New York City in an alien war ship."

Leo scoffed and followed her motion, "Could be worse. We could be outside."

"That would suck," Casey smiled as the rest of the group sat down forming a circle.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mikey spoke.

"I wish Master Splinter was here to see this."

At the mention of his name, everyone's faces softened.

"Yeah, I do too." Karai smiled, "I think he would've enjoyed seeing how many stupid things happened today."

April scoffed in fake offense, "How was today _stupid_ , Karai?"

"You, and Casey were certain Leo and I were dating, we found out Donnie had liquid skin cells of Super Shredder, and Raph almost killed us all with fireworks," Karai smirked hearing how weird it all sounded out loud.

Leo softly laughed, "Yeah, Sensei would've had a huge laugh out of today." He smirked, "Probably would've given us extra training time as punishment for what happened to the lab, though."

"Hey," Donnie giggled, "Remember that time when we were grounded for getting caught on the news and we had to use April to help us escape?"

Mikey beamed, "Or when we were grounded for that time I tried to jump over you guys from the skating ramp?" He laughed, "We went out to fight Baxter Stinkman, and came home looking like we got hit by a bus?"

Raph chuckled, "Or the first time he let us go out to the surface?" The sai holder smirked, "It was like sending a kid off to school like we used to see on T.V."

"Heh, I remember the very first time I met Splinter," Casey laughed, "I remember passing out and when I woke up there was a giant talking rat in front of me."

April smiled "Remember his yes and no thing?"

Karai raised an eyebrow as her eyes suddenly converted into what Mikey called her _snake eyes_ , "What was that?"

The turtles looked at her in pure shock.

Mikey blurted out forgetting his sister was never there to hear it, "How do you not know what that is?"

Karai narrowed her eyes at the group as she stood up, " _Not_ what O'Neil said!" She looked around trying to place the sound she was hearing, "That noise."

"What noise?" Leo asked as he stood up.

Suddenly the warship began beeping and April's eyes widened as she shot up from the ground.

"Brace yourselves!" She shouted knowing that something was about to hit them and it was too late to move out of the way. Something hit the left end of the ship with enough force to push it off balance, causing the ship to spin out of control while it tumbled to the ground. The heroes were now currently being tossed around like the small specks of glitter when a snow globe is shaken.

"We're going to die!" Mikey cried out in alarm, "I'm too young to go! Take Casey first!"

Ignoring Mikey, Donnie shouted, "April! Try and slow us down!"

"I can't! The ship is too big and I might end up crushing us if I try!" April yelled.

Casey screamed, "So, we're going to crash!"

"It seems so!" Raph called out.

The warship gained speed and began falling at a faster rate, while the inside was filled with the teenagers screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs.

Mikey's eyes lit up, "April!" He shouted, "Get me to the wheel!"

Not seeing any option to get out of this alive, April sent a physic wave to push Mikey to the front of the ship.

"Hey dudes, and dudettes," Mikey nervously spit out, "I'm sorry if I kill us all."

Raph growled, "MIKEY!"

The orange wearing masked ninja turtle swerved the ship to the right, causing the group to fly into the right interior wall of the ship.

"Ow," Donnie groaned, "I think I broke something."

"Whatever pride we had left?" Casey muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

Mikey grinned and looked away from the wheel, "See? I can drive."

Leo paled once they saw what was coming at them, or more accurately, what they were going to crash into.

"Building!" Leo screamed with the rest of his team shouting with him.

"We're never doing this again!" Donnie screamed at the top of his lungs at the building got closer into view.

Mikey turned around and shouted, "Oooooh sewer apples!"

* * *

 **An Hour till the ball drops**

Casey was one hundred percent certain he was going to die today. While he had stared death in the face many times, he didn't come as close as he did at that moment. Thankfully, at the last second Mikey pulled the ship up so it didn't completely collide with the building, but the back did clip the top of the roof, which caused the warship to face plant into the roof of the abandoned building. The group of teens went with the motion of the ship and crashed into the front of the ship.

Raph groaned, "Okay, I have to start listening to people now." He muttered, "Leo was right. Bad idea."

Picking herself up off the floor April sighed in relief, "It wasn't _me_ , thank the pizza maker in the sky."

"Lucky you," Karai said holding her head as her eyes slowly went back to normal, "Meanwhile I'm seeing a mix of grayscale and colors."

Donnie spoke with his voice strained, "That's because your snake senses picked up on whatever hit us before it could. You were still in a somewhat hybrid form."

"Karai has snake senses?" Mikey asked in amazement as he jumped up from the floor.

Casey huffed as he got up, "Snake senses are cool and all, but we aren't calling them that."

Leo questioned as Karai helped him up, "Why not?"

"It sounds stupid," Casey smirked.

"So…" Donnie said as he leaned on April for support, "What hit us?"

All eyes landed on Karai for the answer.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" She asked in a defensive tone.

Raph smirked, "You're the one that heard it coming seconds before _April_ did."

Karai rolled her eyes, "Either a helicopter trying to film the ball, or a tank with wings."

"How can you come that close to dying and be perfectly fine right after?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"I'm used to it," Karai responded sending all four brothers into laughter at her response all knowing how true that statement was.

April shook her head, "Karai, I'm getting you a therapist for your birthday."

"I think we're all way beyond therapy, Red," Casey smirked.

Mikey chuckled, "After all dudette, this is so not the the first time we've almost died."

"I'm concerned about how true that statement is," Donnie said looking at the group in front of him in with pure horror written all over his face.

Raph shrugged, "So what if we all can't count the number of near death experiences we had on one hand? We _seem_ okay."

"Seem being the key word, Raph," Leo teased.

"Well, we have gone back in time to stop the world from being destroyed, _again_ ," Donnie began listing all the crazy things that were done in the past few years.

Karai rolled her eyes, "Defeated a demodragon that Tiger Claw summoned with the help of his Super-Shredder demon spawn cult."

"Stop a Kraang invasion _once_ ," April grinned at the memory no matter how horrible it was at the time.

"Found out Irma was a Kraang," Casey smirked.

Leo added with an eye roll, "Had to fight mushrooms that made us hallucinate our worst fears."

"Visit a dimension where we had to help Usagi and Pugtaro," Raph remarked with an eye roll.

"Teamed up with Renet to stop Savanti Romero," Mikey grinned as he smiled to himself

Karai snorted in pure amusement "Fought a mind-controlled me."

"Fought Kraang Prime in a gigantic mechanical turtle," Donnie face palmed.

Mikey grinned, "Had to fight comic book characters that were brought to life."

"Had to save New York from Lord Dregg," Leo said shaking his head.

"Got to see Raph with his girlfriend," April teased.

Casey smirked, "Became part of Mom-Thing at the farmhouse."

"Took part in a war between the Utroms and the Kraang," Raph laughed shaking his head.

They continued listing everything they could think of to April throwing Karai down the subway steps, to Raph having beat the bug mutant that had held his family hostage, and the number of times Mikey threw water balloons as pranks.

"What power allowed us to stay alive this long?" Casey asked in disbelief.

Leo shrugged, "Well Renet did say that we go down in history."

"So what, you think it's fate?" April asked.

Leo thought for a second, "I think so…" He looked at Karai, "Because how else was one of our greatest enemies going to turn into part of our family?" Leo looked at his team, "Nothing else explains how else we've managed to achieve the impossible. So why couldn't it be fate?"

Raph paused, "It's the only explanation. Because when we went back to the past the first time…" He caught a quick glimpse of Karai and then chose his next words carefully, "You know to save Splinter. We figured out that we were always destined to go back to save him."

"So does that mean everything from that moment to where we are now was always supposed to happen?" Mikey asked in confusion.

Donnie smirked, "Well we are called warriors of Legend."

"Guess that means that the Hamato Clan is legendary, isn't it?" Karai with a prideful smirk on her face.

Casey yelled, "And we're all apart of it!"

The teens broke out into laughter at Casey's announcement and only a few seconds later Casey's phone went off.

"How is that still working?" April asked as Casey reached into his pocket.

Donnie raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Casey grinned looking at the phone, "We got ten seconds to countdown."

* * *

 **10…**

Leo shouted, "Okay everyone out of the ship!"

The teens piled out and Karai laughed at how close they were to the ball, she had at least expected them to fall at least two blocks away… not two _buildings_. They could clearly see the ball as well as the cameras on the helicopters but they weren't worried.

 **9…**

"Any last confessions before the year ends?" Raph asked as he looked around the people near him.

 **8…**

Mikey spoke up first, "I know we've been through a lot of terrible things these past few months, but I'm really glad we're all still here for each other…" Tears threatened to fall, "Because I know Sensei would have wanted that for us.

 **7…**

"You guys saw me at my lowest point, and got me to get through it." April smiled, "I almost killed Donnie and you all refused to give up on me so I could never ask for a better family."

 **6…**

"I think that it's so cool I'm here standing with my best friends and we've managed to survive another year together, so I really hope we can have more adventures to add onto the list," Casey smiled.

 **5…**

Raph gave a light huff, "I know that I'm still a jerk sometimes, but I love all of you and if this year had taught me anything, is that nothing is forever so we gotta make the most out of everything."

 **4…**

Donnie sighed, "We've had one heck of a year and even with everything that happened, I do believed that it was to push us to be who we need to become. And I'm glad I've had you guys to lean on."

 **3…**

"I screwed up so badly this year," Karai shook her head, "I let revenge cloud my judgment, and almost killed people I care about in the process. Heck, I almost died myself." She looked at the ball straight ahead, "But, I'm glad I'm part of this family now. Because without you guys… I'd probably be dead. "

 **2…**

Leo smiled at his team, "I'm proud of all of us. We've managed to overcome the impossible once again this year, and lived to see it all play out. And even though Splinter is no longer with us, we can never give up hope. We'll face more challenges for sure, but I know that whatever comes, we'll be ready."

 **1...**

All the teens looked at each other as identical smiled spread onto their faces. Mikey pulled them all in for a group hug, which none of them protested against. But, all seven of the teens were still able to see the ball. They watched at the ball dropped all the way at the bottom then come to a stop.

* * *

" **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Mikey death squeezed his family and then quickly broke apart running around the rooftop screaming " _Happy New Year_ " top of his lungs.

Raph joined in, shouting to the people below, and Casey soon followed.

April had placed a quick kiss on Donnie's cheek, causing the turtle to faint, and April rolled her eyes in amusement, glad that some things never change, and went to go join Mikey.

Karai had immediately went to try and run back into the ship as soon as Mikey let go of them, only to be stopped by Leo who had grabbed her wrist and led her over to the rest of the group, despite her protest of it being cold. She was family. And if she was within his reach, Raph's, Donnie's or Mikey's, they were sure as shell going to have her join in whatever they were doing.

Casey immediately spit out when he saw them walk over, "Are you guys secretly dating?"

Karai glared daggers at him and Leo looked almost annoyed as Raph did when Mikey would tease him with cockroaches. Raph huffed in annoyance with Mikey narrowing his eyes and shaking his head at their hockey stick wielding friend. Donnie simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at Casey's stupidity.

Karai literally hissed, "For the last time, Jones-"

"NO!" Karai and her brothers shouted all together..

Raph sighed throwing his arms up in the air, "It's a new year, we're old, it's late, and it doesn't matter if Fearless and Princess are dating, because they're _NOT_. They just have some funky bond that none of us will ever understand so just take it for what it is!"

All eyes turned to face Raph.

"Whoa…" Mikey gasped, "Age does come wisdom."

"I'm only going to let that slide once for the sake of you not starting this year with bruise, Mikey," Raph huffed.

April let out a yawn, "I'm with Raph, it's late and it's cold."

Donnie nodded his head, "Our bodies temperatures will be dropping fast really soon, so getting down to the lair would be the best thing."

"Great idea, Donnie. First we have to return the warship, and then we'll head back down the the lair and hang out there," Leo said.

Raph sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I can feel my toes freezing off."

Casey grinned as he rushed past them, "I'm in!"

"Karai, you're coming!" Mikey shouted as he began dragging her away from Leo and towards the ship.

"I guess I don't have a choice!" Karai laughed.

As soon as all the teens were in the warship Mikey smiled wicked pushing April out of the was of the controls.

"I'm driving!" Mikey shouted.

"NO!" Five of the six other teens cried out.

Mikey pouted "You guys are no fun." He sent a smile to Karai, "But doesn't matter anyway because I have permission!"

The warship lifted off the ground and into the air. It flew through the air, invisible… well almost invisible until Mikey hit the Channel 6 radio tower and damaged the cloaking.

Six voices shouted all at once, " _MIKEY_!"

Mikey laughed nervously, "Uh.. heh… **HAPPY NEW YEAR**!"


End file.
